bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Главы/3
То, что осталось|width=400}} Незнакомые глаза|width=400}} | cover = MangaVolume21Cover.png | character = Шинджи Хирако | pages = 200 | summary = In the aftermath of Aizen's defection the members of the Gotei 13 begin picking up the pieces and licking their wounds. Eventually the Ryoka depart and make their way back to the Human World. Ichigo's position as a Substitute Shinigami becomes formal as he is given a special badge by Ukitake. He bids farewell to Rukia, who chose to remain in the Soul Society. As a new school year starts Ichigo has to balance his new duty as the Substitute Shinigami and his schoolwork. He then meets a strange transfer student, Shinji Hirako, who is soon revealed to be much more than he appears. Holding both a Zanpakutō and a Hollow mask, Shinji claims he is a Visored, just like Ichigo. | jaisbn = 978-4-08-874027-0 | usisbn = 1-4215-1165-7 | ruisbn = }} Завоеватели 4 клавиша и белая клавиша|4='Сноска:' 一護の中の虚(ホロウ)である白一護との回(Black&White)との対比|width=400}} Conquistadores5 Basura|исп=«La Basura» — «''Мусор''»|яп='Tite Title:' 征服者たち　その5 廃棄物|width=400}} Разбить каменную клетку|width=400}} | cover = MangaVolume22Cover.png | character = Улькиорра Сифер | pages = 216 | summary = Soul Society and its allies start their preparations to counter Aizen's plans. It is believed he intends to use the Hōgyoku to create true Arrancar out of the existing false ones. When two powerful Arrancar, Yammy Llargo and Ulquiorra Cifer arrive in Karakura Town, Ichigo is defeated after he fails to Hollowfy and is forced to rely on the combined strengths of Urahara and Yoruichi to fend off the Arrancar. A special team of Shinigami officers lead by Tōshirō Hitsugaya arrives in Karakura to repel any future attacks. | jaisbn = 978-4-08-874049-1 | usisbn = 1-4215-1179-7 | ruisbn = }} | link = Том 23 | jadate = 4 августа 2006Том 23 на сайте Shueisha BOOKS | usdate = 3 июня 2008Том 23 на сайте Amazon | rudate = | chapters = Ночь кузнечного молота|яп='Tite Title:' 鉄槌の夜|width=400}} Не повезло! 4 Фурия|width=400}} | cover = MangaVolume23Cover.png | character = Иккаку Мадараме | pages = 176 | summary = Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the sixth Espada, disagrees with Ulquiorra's decision to spare Ichigo's life. He and his Fracción travel to the Human world with the intent to kill any being with traces of Reiryoku they can find. Fights break out all over Karakura Town between the Arrancar inveders and Hitsugaya's task force. | jaisbn = 978-4-08-874140-4 | usisbn = 1-4215-1541-5 | ruisbn = }} Mala Suerte!5 LUCKY|исп=«Mala suerte!» — «Не повезло!»|яп='Tite Title:' 悪運 その5 幸運|width=400}} Ножницы-клинок|width=400}} Блюз внутреннего ками|width=400}} | cover = MangaVolume24Cover.png | character = Гриммджоу Джагерджак | pages = 195 | summary = The members of the task force have a hard time standing up to the Arrancar; they eventually resort to requesting their power limiters be removed in order to defeat them. Ichigo, who is battling Grimmjow himself, has the toughest time but the fight is cut short when Kaname Tōsen arrives to retrieve Grimmjow, who has squandered all of his Fracción. Grimmjow's punishment is the loss of his left arm and demotion from the Espada. Having been defeated in his last two fights, Ichigo decides to partly accept Shinji's offer to join the Visored. Uryū begins training with his father to regain his Quincy powers. | jaisbn = 978-4-08-874262-1 | usisbn = 1-4215-1541-5 | ruisbn = }} Вытащи своего ками|width=400}} Съедим край/конец света|width=400}} | cover = MangaVolume25Cover.png | character = Пустой Ичиго | pages = 210 | summary = Ichigo begins his training rgime with the Visored, while still refusing to join them. When his inner Hollow breaks out uncalled, nearly killing Hiyori Sarugaki, Shinji informs him that he has passed their test and will be allowed to join. While Ichigo retreats to his inner world to face up to his inner Hollow, the Visored keep Ichigo's Hollowfied Soul occupied by battling it until he emerges triumphant. Aizen's objective is revealed to be the creation of an Ōken, entailing the destruction of Karakura Town, so he can invade the royal palace and kill the Spirit King. | jaisbn = 978-4-08-874289-3 | usisbn = 1-4215-1796-5 | ruisbn = }} Правильность моего сердца|4='Сноска:' 心臓の右側の意味もあり Также «Правая сторона сердца»|width=400}} Глава называлась в журнале Weekly Shonen Jump. Движение пустифицированных|width=400}} Движение пустифицированных 2|width=400}} | cover = MangaVolume26Cover.png | character = Люппи Антенор | pages = 216 | summary = | jaisbn = 978-4-08-874315-8 | usisbn = 1-4215-2384-1 | ruisbn = }} Замороженная хватка|яп='Tite Title:' 凍れる爪|width=400}} Глава называлась в журнале Weekly Shonen Jump. | cover = MangaVolume27Cover.png | character = Орихиме Иноуэ | pages = 200 | summary = | jaisbn = 978-4-08-874339-4 | usisbn = 1-4215-2385-9 | ruisbn = }} | cover = MangaVolume28Cover.png | character = Дордони Алессандро дель Сокаччио | pages = 200 | summary = | jaisbn = 978-4-08-874365-3 | usisbn = 1-4215-2386-8 | ruisbn = }} Глава называлась в журнале Weekly Shonen Jump. | cover = MangaVolume29Cover.png | character = Чируччи Сандервиччи | pages = 208 | summary = | jaisbn = 978-4-08-874398-1 | usisbn = 1-4215-2387-6 | ruisbn = }} | cover = MangaVolume30Cover.png | character = Кайен Шиба | pages = 192 | summary = | jaisbn = 978-4-08-874423-0 | usisbn = 1-4215-2388-4 | ruisbn = }} Категория:Манга